


The Eavesdropper’s Dilemma

by Catnipandspice



Series: The Sexcapades of Marc and Nathaniel [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Light Dom/sub, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Probably the strangest version you've ever read of, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipandspice/pseuds/Catnipandspice
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc get up to some kinky bullshit. Unfortunately—or fortunately— they’ve got some eavesdroppers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lê Chiến Kim, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: The Sexcapades of Marc and Nathaniel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133315
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	The Eavesdropper’s Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again back on my bullshit.
> 
> Warnings: forced voyeurism.  
> The boys are exhibitionists but don't respect who they drag into their kinky shenanigans in this, which isn't very consensual. I don't encourage this at all, but this is horny fanfiction. The rules are different here.

* * *

Today, Lila Rossi was minding her own damn business.

It was a Wednesday. A dead day in the middle of the week. Nothing interesting happening, because nothing ever interesting happens on Wednesdays.

Lila was sitting today in the back of class, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to sit in the front and keep up her pretenses of being a studious student during a total bore of a day.

She didn’t mind sitting in the back, next to Nathaniel, when she had to. Nathaniel Kurtzberg was a socially awkward boy, but quiet. He didn’t bother her, and usually stuck to drawing his little cartoons or texting his boyfriend. Lila was fine without wasting her time trying to tell him any lavish stories, because the artist boy was so disgustingly lovesick with his boyfriend, he barely paid attention to anyone else at all.

Today, she’s sure, was going to be the same as any other day. Sit through boring lessons, write notes, and try not to die a little inside. Wonder if Hawkmoth will Akumatize someone to spice things up and break the monotony. Go back to writing notes.

It was all going as it normally does…Until Nathaniel started to shift around in his seat. Now, that wasn’t uncommon—kid had ADHD, so he was liable to start tapping his pencil or bouncing his knee.

Lila thought nothing of it, at first. Until he did it again.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was mechanically writing down notes. His sketchbook was open, under his notebook, but he wasn’t moving it aside to draw like he usually did. His phone wasn’t anywhere on his desk or in his hands, so it can’t be from him texting mushy shit to his boyfriend, whatever-his-name was. The vaguely Marinette-looking fucker that wore rainbow tie-dye shirts to tell everyone he was gay like a walking pride flag or something.

Lila put it out of her mind…Until Nathaniel squirmed for the third time in his seat, giving a faint whimper.

Well, shit. That was a little hard to ignore.

Lila looked around the rest of the class. Ivan in front of them was writing studiously in his notes, scratching at his temple. To the desk on their right, Rose and Juleka were also taking notes. No one else seemed to notice what had happened.

With a bit of dread Lila stayed frozen in place, hearing Nathaniel _pant_ next to her.

Fuck. Shit. Oh fucking God damn Jesus in Heaven.

Once more carefully surveying the redhead from the corner of her eye, Lila notes the way he shifts in his seat, how he’s clenching knuckle-white at the edge of the desk, pencil frozen in his hand. Jesus Christ, was the little twink sexting his boyfriend or something?

But, no. No phone in sight.

Lila tilts her head slightly to the side, and concentrates. And then she hears it. The very low, almost undetectable, hum. A hum that Lila knew of very well, because she herself used one.

Nathaniel had a vibrator. He had a vibrator, and it was on, and he was getting off in the seat _right next to her_. Ewwwww.

And considering the way he would jolt in his seat at random intervals—like he was surprised and trying to hide his pleasure—Lila would have to guess that his little boyfriend, Mister Rainbow Fucker, had the controller.

Gross gross _gross_. They were _literally_ sitting in class. What the fuck. What the _fuck_.

If these horny twinks want to get down and dirty, fine, whatever. But they should do it in _private_ , not do kinky exhibitionist bullshit that could possibly drag _her_ into it. She barely knows anything about Nathaniel, other than his name and basic hobbies. And now she’s forced to sit next to him as he has a vibe up his ass and is trying not to moan and cum in the middle of Literature class. Jesus Christ.

Well, so much for having a boring Wednesday, Lila supposes. She wishes she hadn’t jinxed herself like this. She really, _really_ wishes.

* * *

Lila feels dead inside as the lunch bell finally, blessedly, rings.

Either Nathaniel or his boyfriend are _really_ into edging, because Nathaniel seemingly hadn’t nutted the entire time his vibrator was on. Lila’s pretty sure she would know if it had happened, because the shy artist wasn’t very subtle. He squirmed a lot in his seat. When Miss Bustier had called on him for an answer in the middle of class, the boy’s face was beet-red as he stuttered, eyes glazed over and unable to give their teacher an answer.

Apparently, the boy’s social anxiety was a good cover, because Miss Bustier just moved on and didn’t question why Nathaniel looked ready to pass out at any second.

The artist lets out a shaky series of breaths. Lila wrinkles her nose, packing up her things to head to lunch.

Nathaniel’s boyfriend, Mister Rainbow Fucker himself, strolls into the classroom with an innocent expression fitting for a goddamn angel. He strolls over and up the steps, Lila finding herself a little frozen in panic and horror at his nearing figure.

Rainbow Boy helps Nathaniel stand, the redhead looking like a newborn deer attempting to figure out how to walk, his legs were so shaky. And then the redhead’s boyfriend locks eyes with Lila, green meeting green, and he _smirks_.

Oh. Oh, the fucker knew she knew. And he was _living_ for it.

Lila quickly makes her way down the stairs on her side of the desk, internally screaming. She passes by Kim, who gives her a knowing look, nodding somberly.

Well. At least someone else knows the feeling. Even if it was a total dumbass like Kim.

Lila flees to Alya, her main supporter, barely stopping next to the dark-skinned girl before whispering in her shyest voice, “Um, q-quick question?”

“Sure, what’s up?” the blogger asks, stopping in place from her trek to the Cafeteria, oh-so-ready to help her.

Lila makes an exaggerated look around them, watching Nathaniel cling to Marc as they leave Bustier’s classroom. “Um…Are Nathaniel and his boyfriend…into _things_?”

“Things? What things?” Alya asks, confused.

Lila bites her lip, and says, haltingly, “I think… I think I caught Nathaniel today sexting his boyfriend?”

Alya blinks back at her, staring for all of five seconds, before bursting into raucous laughter. “Hah…! Really? Nathaniel and Marc, _sexting_?”

Oh. So that’s what the gay boy’s name was. Marc. Good to know. “Nathaniel was really red and kept shifting around in his seat and making noises,” Lila defends herself in a hiss. “It really seemed like—"

“The two shyest boys in school? Nah, girl,” Alya shakes her head. “They can barely hold hands without blushing!”

As if to prove her point, the blogger points a nail over at the boys. The two were, in fact, holding hands and blushing. Nathaniel was almost clinging to Marc’s arm. They looked the picture of wholesome cuteness. The Italian fights down a gag.

Lila narrows her eyes, watching as Marc casually slips his other hand in his hoodie pocket. Nathaniel jolts and squeaks loudly, hiding his face against Marc’s shoulder.

“Awww, just look at them…!” Alya coos.

“They’re so _flustered_. It’s real wholesome,” Nino laughs, coming up to wrap an arm around Alya’s waist.

Lila just narrows her eyes, because she knows what’s actually happening. Their wholesome act can’t fool her. Nathaniel’s trembling like he’s in the Antarctic from the pleasure of the vibrator. Marc casually opens his hoodie to wrap around the artist, pulling their fronts together firmly and lowering his head to whisper in Nathaniel’s ear. He’s no doubt saying filthy things that’ll make Nathaniel get off right in front of them. Disgusting.

She must not have noticed her own reaction, because a noise slips from her lips. A very unflattering noise.

Alya picks up on it instantly, whirling on her. “What, do you have a problem with them?” the blogger snaps.

Nino frowns down at Lila. “Dude. Being homophobic’s _not_ cool.”

“I-I’m not—” the Italian stutters out, eyes going wide.

“Marc and Nathaniel are the sweetest!” Marinette butts in, hands on her hips. “Is it because they’re being couple-y in front of you? That’s their right, y’know!”

The Italian feels her blood boil, alongside a roiling sense of panic. She darts her eyes around herself, noting the increasingly angry and disgusted looks her peers were giving her. Juleka and Rose in particular were glaring venomously at Lila with murderous fury as they clutched hands, and Alix was snarling and cracking her knuckles.

Oh. Oh no.

Stupid fucking Nathaniel Kurtzberg and his fucking exhibitionist kinky _bullshit_ —

* * *

Nathaniel has been on the edge of coming. He’s not sure how many times he’s gotten close, but it feels like a thousand. Fuck. Fuck, he wants to come so _badly_.

He’d almost lost it completely in class. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if Lila starts to get suspicious of him.

That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Nathaniel is clinging to Marc’s hand like a lifeline, trying to do some deep breathing as they exit Bustier’s class.

Almost there. Almost there. Lunch time, so that gives them some much-needed free time. They can go somewhere private.

And then his boyfriend decides to be a fucking bastard, casually turning up the vibrator setting.

The redhead jolts and squeaks loudly, turning to bury his face against the bastard’s shoulder to hide his expression of pure bliss. If his legs were shaky before, they were even worse now. He all but clings to Marc to keep his knees from giving out on him.

He feels it when Marc casually wraps him up in his hoodie, pressing their fronts together snugly. No doubt to hide Nathaniel’s trembling and help hold him together.

“Almost there, darling,” Marc whispers in his ear, and Nathaniel stifles a little whimper against him, cock twitching in his skinny jeans. Fuck. Fuck, he had to hold it in. They were still in the courtyard and everyone was watching and _he couldn’t come right now_.

A little more. He just had to hold out _a little more_.

He hears raised voices. Sounds like Alya is yelling. He’s not sure who at, since Marc is leading him down the hallway.

Nathaniel is delirious as they make their way to—he’s not sure. Maybe the closest bathroom? And then he hears someone yell out Marc’s name, and fuuuuuck. God damn it. When did Marc get popular enough to be flagged down during lunch…?

“Sorry, don’t mean to cut into your couple time,” one of Marc’s classmates says. A tall and tanned boy with messy brown hair and a toothpaste-white smile. “I’ll be quick.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Marc says sweetly, and Nathaniel has to bite his lip from whining out loud. “What do you need?”

“Wanted to talk about the project we got assigned together,” the other boy says. “Um, can we schedule a time to work on it this week?”

“Sure thing. What time works for you?”

Nathaniel trembles and clings to his boyfriend, their conversation like static in his ears. He’s so close. So, so close. It’s just this one boy keeping him from getting to cum, and it’s _so_ fucking frustrating, he wants to cry. But bursting into tears is going to look weird, so he breathes in an out and bites his lip and squeezes Marc’s arm until he hopes the fucker feels numb.

“Alright, I’ll see you later!” Marc’s classmate calls out, but Nathaniel is already dragging Marc down the hallway.

“Sorry, boyfriend duty calls!” Marc laughs.

“Fuck you fuck you fuck you,” Nathaniel mutters.

Marc lowers his voice to whisper, “Just wait, baby, almost there.”

He’s blessedly right. They finally, _finally_ reach the boy’s bathroom.

Nathaniel doesn’t care anymore. Doesn’t care to double-check, doesn’t care if there’s other people in the bathroom. He drags Marc into the first stall, the other bothering with the lock, as Nathaniel grinds against Marc’s thigh with a reedy moan. His cock feels _so_ fucking hard and _pulsing_ , and he needs _more, more, Marc, baby, please_ —

Marc blessedly answers his babbled pleas by cranking the vibrator up to its max setting. Nathaniel promptly cums, clinging tightly to Marc, completely unable to stop himself from throwing his head back and moaning loudly as his pleasure finally crests. It feels so fucking good, he pretty much whites out for three seconds.

* * *

Adrien stands stock-still, face on fire and with a massive, raging boner.

He’d been unable to leave his stall once the door of the boy’s bathroom slammed open, spooked and wondering if it was an Akuma. But, no. It had just been one of his classmates. With his boyfriend. And they were doing _something_ sexual, because Nathaniel was moaning and chanting for Marc for ‘more’.

And then not very long after, Nathaniel gives an incredibly loud moan that echoes across the bathroom. Adrien wouldn’t be surprised if the entire hallway heard Nathaniel Kurtzberg reach his climax.

Adrien bites down a whimper as he presses the palm of his hand against his cock twitching in his jeans. Marc was dirty talking Nathaniel, and while not _nearly_ as loud as the redhead, Adrien was about three or so stalls down. If one included the acoustics of the room being made of tile, well. He could pretty much hear every single filthy word that drips from the writer’s tongue.

“There you are, darling. You like that? You like finally being able to cum? Look at you, you’re shaking and almost collapsed from it. I’ve got you, baby, let it out. Cum as much as you want. You deserve it, waiting for so long. “

Nathaniel whimpers, moaning out a breathy, “ _Marc_ …”

“What a good boy, keeping yourself quiet until you finally couldn’t take it,” Marc says, voice dripping with smugness and pride. “You managed to make it until we were away from everyone. I think you deserve a prize for that, don’t you think, darling?”

“Fuck…y-yeah, babe…Mmmn, I—I waited s-so long…

_Fuck_ , was that hot as hell.

The blond hadn’t even known he was a voyeur before today. Sure, he watched porn and hentai, but… it was _much_ different to stumble across your friends getting down and dirty than watching strangers or anime through a computer screen.

He’s ridiculously glad that Plagg decided to go back to class a few minutes ago to dive into Adrien’s lunch for his usual slice of Camembert. He’s sure things would be even _worse_ with the Kwami chipping in like the peanut gallery about Adrien’s situation.

The model palms himself over his jeans, biting his lip and hoping Marc and Nathaniel will leave the bathroom soon so he could jack off himself.

“Clean up, baby. Don’t want to walk around with cum-covered boxers, do you?” Marc asks silkily in a low voice. Nathaniel gives a whine in response. “I’m not cleaning it up for you.”

“Y-You wouldn’t? I’ve—I’ve got a huge load,” the artist says in a wavering voice. “From waiting so long w-with the vibrator inside me, edging me. If—If you want, you could swallow it.”

Ohhhhh _fuck_ , that’s so fucking hot. Jesus Christ in Heaven. Nathaniel had a vibrator up his ass this entire time…? Damn. And since he sits at the very back of class, he had the perfect spot for it, too.

Oh, what Adrien wouldn’t give to sit next to the cute little redhead while he squirmed and trembled and tried not to cum during their lessons…And considering how loud and needy he gets, Adrien’s sure it’d make for a good show…

Fuck. Shit. He was thinking about his friends like—

Adrien lets out a shaky breath, fingering his belt with consideration. Morally, he’s not a fan of—

He hears Nathaniel whimper again, and then hears some wet sounds. “A-Ah—yeah—mmmm, l-lick it all up, babe.”

Oh _shit_ , Marc was actually cleaning Nathaniel’s cum off his cock with his tongue.

The blond promptly chucks his morals out the window. He’s already stuck here in this bathroom while his friends are having sex, might as well get some enjoyment out of it, too. Gotta get the most out of his reason for going to Hell, at any rate.

He carefully opens his belt, teasing down his zipper enough that he can shove his boxers down and tug his cock out. His dick swells and hardens, finally not constricted by his jeans, the warm member hitting the cool air of the bathroom.

Adrien crudely licks his hand, and then wraps it around his member, jacking off over the toilet seat while keeping an ear out on what Marc and Nathaniel were getting up to.

“F- _fuck_ , baby, you feel so good,” Nathaniel gasps, Adrien slowly picking up the pace with more and more that the artist says. “Mmmm, l-love it when you lick up my cum. Do you like how it tastes? I—hah—I bet you do. Mnh, like—like when you take it all after it leaks out of my ass. C-Creampies— _ah_ —are always so, so, fun…! Fuuuuck, Marc, baby—”

“You never shut up, do you?” Marc interrupts between panting breaths. “Everyone in school’s prob’ly heard you by now. Heard how much of a little slut you are.” Oh, definitely, Adrien thinks as he grits his teeth to fight down noises of pleasure.

“Only a slut for you, baby,” Nathaniel coos back. “Your cock’s the only thing that can fill up my tight little hole.”

“The vibe up your ass begs to differ, darling.”

“Toys can’t compare. They can’t fill me up like your thick, hot cock can,” Nathaniel croons. And doesn’t that paint a pretty little picture? “C’mon, if people already know I’m a slut, why don’t you bend me over and fuck me right now?”

“In the bathroom? Very classy.”

“No one else is here,” the artist drawls, and Adrien’s breath hitches. He finds himself fucking into his fist and trying not to moan, biting into his hand. “What’s the harm?”

“I don’t want anyone else to hear your delicious sounds when I fuck you, darling,” Marc says, and Nathaniel moans when he goes on with, “But I bet _you_ would, wouldn’t you, you kinky little slut? You’d want everyone to know how you whine and beg for my cock as I bend you over and thrust deep in your hole.”

“ _Fuck_ , Marc—"

“That’s what you want, right? Me fucking you in this bathroom stall and everyone hearing. Have your friends hear and jack off to it,” Marc says, and fuck, yeah, Adrien would. He really, really would, and he’s so _close_. “Or maybe not everyone. Maybe just the one other person still in this bathroom. Hmmmm, Adrien~?”

The blond gasps, mouth open wide and hips jerking as he cums, letting out a keening whimper as he rides the wave of his orgasm. Ropes of his hot cum spurt out, and he fucks into his fist, eyes rolling in the back of his head at just how _good_ it feels.

When he’s done, he’s leaning heavily against the wall of the bathroom stall, panting hard. Fuck. Jesus. That’s the strongest he’s ever cum…

He hears one of the stalls unlock as he blinks blearily. The sound of a running faucet starts. His senses come back to him as he falls from his orgasm high. And he feels a zing down his spine like a block of ice as he realizes just what happened. He waits with tense uncertainty, face burning in shame and softening cock still in his grip.

He’s just about done wiping his cock and tucking himself back in his jeans, before he hears one of his friends finally say something.

“Hope you enjoyed the show, Adrien,” Nathaniel giggles. And then the door of the boy’s bathroom opens and closes once more.

Fuck. Okay. That…That happened.

Adrien dazedly finishes cleaning up and flushing the toilet before unlocking his stall and stepping out.

Kim is there, leaning against a sink with his arms crossed, giving him a very knowing and sympathetic look. “Damn. They got you too, huh?”

“Uh…” the model trails off dumbly, very acutely aware of how sweaty he was.

Kim just shakes his head and sighs. “They get up to the kinkiest shit, but no one believes it, ‘cuz they’re both _way_ too sweet to do that, right?”

Sweet? Yeah, no. Adrien now knows better than to think _either_ of those boys were sweet. They were demons. Sex demons, ready to seduce anyone into their den of sin. And god _damn_ , was it spicy.

“If you need, like—I dunno, someone to vent to about this wild kinky bullshit? Call me,” the jock says, making the motion with his hand.

Adrien will not, in fact, call Kim. Because he actually sort of enjoyed being caught up in this ‘wild kinky bullshit’. But he gives a tentative nod back at the jock regardless, because he’s polite like that.

“Godspeed, dude,” Kim tells him with a two-fingered salute, before turning and leaving the bathroom.

Adrien just goes to the nearest sink and clutches at the porcelain basin. He…has a _lot_ of shit to unpack later. And some _very_ interesting new information to use in his own future fantasies...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification: The way Marc and Nathaniel knew Adrien was with them in the bathroom was because when Marc got on his knees to suck Nathaniel's dick, he looked under their stall to check if anyone else was there with them. Marc saw Adrien's designer shoes and recognized them.
> 
> We continue the saga of Nathaniel and Marc going wild.  
> Now Kim isn't the only person who's stumbled across them and knows they're actually kinky fucks that love public sex. He's matured and hardened (heh) by his experiences.


End file.
